


Angerlust On the Eve of Battle

by MissHorrorshow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Hate Sex, M/M, Punishment, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHorrorshow/pseuds/MissHorrorshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is a gift to my loving husband, who is a HUGE fan of my fics, as well as a fellow MCU fan.</p>
<p>This fic is set pre-"Civil War", as I've not seen it yet. :-/ Please do enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angerlust On the Eve of Battle

Tony tinkered in his workshop, bronzed skin smudged with grease as he fussed with some new suit modification-or-other. He kept so many projects going at once, he could hardly keep track. Anything to keep himself busy, to keep the horrifying thoughts at bay.

By the grace of a God Tony didn't believe in, Ultron ultimately spawned Vision and was not-so-easily done away with, but that was none of Tony's doing. Bruce still refuses to speak to him. Everyone pretty much refuses to speak to him, except for Thor every now and again. Oh, and _STEVE_. Steve made it crystal clear the disdain he felt for Tony, and his "I'm not mad, I'm DISAPPOINTED." glare reminded Tony too much of his dad, Howard, for comfort. Tony polished off his bottle of fine scotch, and was about to go retrieve a new one when Steve barged in.

"Nope, no, get out. This is my sanctum sanctorum, which is Latin for 'The one place I don't have to see Steve Rogers' sour ass face'!" Tony barked.  
"You've been holed up in here for two weeks, Stark..." (Steve had taken to only calling Tony by his last name, as if to further express just how much he hated him.)  
"Yeah, I wonder why that is? I mean, the atmosphere outside that door is just so warm and welcoming. Why would I wanna miss all that goodness?" Tony snarked, grabbing a fresh bottle of scotch, opening it and taking a pull.  
"You're disgusting." Steve said disdainfully, snarling up his nose.  
"You're just jealous you can't get drunk, Captain Pussypants." Tony sassed, taking another pull from the bottle.  
"Yeah, being a washed-up, useless alcoholic...that's my life's ambition. You got me!" Steve snipped back.  
"Ooh, kitty's got claws!" Tony quipped with an intoxicated giggle, "Why don't you just turn your 'roided-up self around and find your way right out of the door you came in. Nice to see ya, buh-bye, now!"  
"Working on any more corporeal, sentient A.I. to try and destroy the planet?" Steve queried sarcastically, poking at the bits and bobs on Tony's work tables.  
"Yes, that's exactly it, because that's all I contribute to this team. I just fuck up left and right. I've never, you know, risked life and limb for the team, for this 'planet', for YOU." Tony snapped back, slapping Steve's hand away from his projects. Steve whipped around, gripping Tony's wrist.  
"You don't know a THING about risking life and limb, for ANYONE!" he bellowed.  
"Oh, you mean your little metal-armed boyfriend? Did I hit a nerve?" Tony needled him.  
"How dare you try to sully my friendship with Bucky! I know you'll stick it into anything that walks, but some of us are actually capable Platonic relationships!" Steve growled.  
"Oh no, you 'friendzoned' him? After all those puppy dog eyes he makes at you? I hope his balls are made of metal, too, because otherwise they must be mighty blue by now." Tony antagonized. Steve raged, and slapped Tony right in his stupid, drunken face. Tony toppled to the floor, rubbing his jaw and laughing madly.  
"You're gonna have to do better than that weak-ass bitch slap, Rogers!" Tony taunted. Steve pulled him up by his black tank top and slammed him up against the wall.  
"You know, Stark, if I put one hand around your throat and choked the life out of you, it would be justifiable homicide." Steve threatened, his eyes on fire with anger.  
"Ooh, I LOVE breath play! Are you trying to make me hard?" Tony quipped, belying the mix of terror, and, for some reason, exhilaration, he was feeling.  
"Tony, you are the last person on earth I'd ever fuck." Steve hissed.  
"First of all, language! Secondly, we're on a first-name basis now all of a sudden? And, thirdly, so you're saying you WOULD fuck me?" Tony questioned with a wry grin.  
"Is that what you want, Tony? You want me to fuck you? What, you think it'd be all gentle and romantic, and we'd just kiss and make up?" Steve replied, his eyes boring into Tony's now.  
"Fuck, I hope not. That'd be gay." Tony huffed out a laugh, which made Steve recoil in disgust and throw Tony into one of his work tables.  
"Was that a 'Yes' or a 'No'? Because you're sending me mixed signals here." Tony sassed. Steve strode across the room as Tony lifted himself to his feet. He gripped Tony's throat with his massive hand and began to squeeze. Tony's eyes were wide as saucers, dancing on the line of fear that he'd breathed his last and excitement that he may have snarked his way into a very unexpected turn of events. Steve's face of rage morphed into an evil sneer just as Tony was about to lose consciousness. Steve cast him to the floor and Tony gasped for air, rubbing his throat.  
  
"While you're down there..." Steve purred, voice thick with wicked intentions, as he unzipped the fly of his jeans, pulling his cock free. "I'm going to shut that filthy mouth of yours one way or another." Steve uttered, pulling Tony by his coal black hair to his knees, until his trembling lips were only inches away from his sizeable dick. Tony chuckled deep in his throat, and swallowed Steve adeptly. This would not be gentle. Steve choked Tony with his hardness, Tony gasping gratefully when he was allowed to breath. The rage and lust crossing Steve's face only spurred Tony on. He stared Steve directly in the eyes as he worked him eagerly. Steve grunted in a sound that registered as neither approval or disapproval, then he pulled his cock away.  
"Get up, you filthy animal!" Steve ordered. Tony took to his feet as quickly as he could manage. "Bend over that table over there."  
Tony's heart pounded in his chest. He'd fooled around with a guy or two, but never went "all the way", and certainly never bottomed, and STEVE ROGERS was going to take his ass cherry?! Was this his life?!

Tony hesitantly and fearfully obeyed, and Steve stood behind him, swiftly ripping his pants and boxer briefs down, exposing his virgin ass. Steve saw a rubber belt for some sort of machinery and grinned evilly. "Take that tank off, too." he commanded. Tony slowly slipped it off, setting it behind him. Steve gripped the inch-wide belt and let it down across Tony's pale ass cheeks, leaving a blazing stripe of red in its wake. Tony screamed in a mixture of shock and pain. "Shut up! It's only going to get worse from here!" Steve growled, landing another blow across Tony's muscular, sweat glistening back. Tony gasped this time, eyes wide, surprised to find his cock eagerly springing to life. Steve began to land blow after blow, leaving angry cross-hatches of crimson from Tony's shoulders to the backs of his knees. He let the belt fall to the floor.  
"What? You get tired?" Tony teased, barely able to take in a full breath.  
"You wish." Steve purred deviously in Tony's ear. Steve saw some mechanical lubricant and slicked a thick finger with it. He slid it into Tony's tight hole none to gently and Tony cried out.  
"Ooh, so tight...Have I found the one place Tony Stark is actually a virgin?" Steve marveled.  
"Steve...please..." Tony asked both for mercy and for his cruelty to continue. Steve worked the single digit before slicking a second and working them both into Tony. His cries of pain subsided into wanton moans as he pressed his cheek to the cold, metal table, nearly sobbing with need.  
"God, you are a whore." Steve growled in mock disdain. He stroked his cock with the lubricant and drive it deep into Tony's belly. Tony whimpered and hissed as he adjusted to Steve's size. Steve began to thrust mercilessly, pounding into Tony so hard the table began to scoot and wobble.  
"Fuck, Steve...Fuck, yes! Come on, you can fuck harder than that!" Tony urged him, taking advantage of Steve's unbridled lust and anger. Steve gripped Tony's hair for leverage, his other hand on Tony's hip, as he fucked into him with all the power the super soldier could manage. Tony screamed and mewled and whimpered, lost in the insanity of it all. Steve Rogers was fucking him and it was the hottest sex he'd ever had. The anger made it all the more delectable. Before long, Steve let out a shout and filled Tony's ass with a massive load of hot cum. Steve withdrew, and for a moment, the only sound in the room was the two men's breathless gasps. Steve pulled up and fastened his pants. Tony turned around, his cock hard and red with need. Steve licked his lips, then approached him. He coated his hand in the lubricant, fisting Tony's dick, kissing him so hard, Tony could taste blood in his mouth, their tongues wrestling for dominance. Tony cried out, coming in stream after stream, his vision whiting out and his ears filled with only the sound of his pounding heart.

As Tony recovered, Steve grabbed up the cleanest rag he could find, wiping Tony's cum off his jeans. Tony composed himself, pulling his pants up, fastening them, then slipping on his tank, hissing as the fabric raked over the lashes from Steve's whipping. Steve reached around to the back of Tony's head, gripping his hair and pulling his head back.  
"You gonna be a good boy?" Steve asked with wicked seduction in his voice.  
"Sir, yes, sir..." Tony gasped, eyes half-lidded with lust and want. Steve kissed him hotly, gripping Tony's cock just hard enough to hurt.  
"Because if you're not, I'll just have to punish you again." Steve threatened.  
"You promise?" Tony smiled sexily.  
"Just for the record, you still disgust me."  
"Whatever you say...Captain Pussypants."  
Steve picked up the rubber belt, swinging it threateningly.  
"Oh no, was I naughty again?" Tony asked, feigning fear.  
"Whore." Steve retorted, actually smiling softly.

Tony was going to like getting in trouble.


End file.
